nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fantasy VI
Final Fantasy VI is a video game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, developed by legenary games studio Squaresoft, which became later Square Enix. It was released on April 2, 1994. The game is considered by most fans of the series to be the highlight of the franchise, and has been rated in many critic's lists as the best Final Fantasy game of all time. Its American name is Final Fantasy III because it was the third Final Fantasy game to be released in America. The game was re-released on the Game Boy Advance on February 5, 2007 (it was also remade on the non-Nintendo console Sony Playstation). Gameplay The various different villages and dungeons are, in typical Final Fantasy fashion, separated by a large world map. To travel around the worldmap you're capable of using a Chocobo, and Airship, or just walk by foot (note: the latter is the slowest means of travel, and likewise is not suggested unless you're grinding). Most of the villages in the game features shops, inns and minor side quests and of course have something to do with the plot, while dungeons will commonly feature a multitude of increasingly tough enemies and a boss in the end. The player is allowed to save his progress either by saving on the worldmap or by finding a glowing blue light in which he or she must enter in order to save. Fighting The combat of VI differentiates itself from some of the other games in the series somewhat, though if anything is similar to Final Fantasy IV because of its use of the Active Time Battle system. With this system, the character will fight though won't be able to do so again until his "action bar" fills up once more. It takes only a few seconds for it to do so, though it can be grueling in a boss battle. If the player doesn't attack at all, then this gives the enemies an advantage as they'll be able to attack as much as they want, while in games prior to the fourth title you could spend as much time as you want deciding on what to do without having to worry about the other enemy attacking. In each battle, the player is allowed to have four characters fighting unless there aren't four characters in your party at one time. After winning a fight, the player will be rewarded with experience points, gil (the game's currency - note: In the American localization it was called GP, though once the GBA rerelease came around they changed it to gil). Some times you'll reap items as well, though this is not always certain. As always, the player will increase their level when they reach a certain point after collecting an amount of experience points by battling. Differences in GBA re-release In mid-2007, Square Enix and Nintendo released a remake of the game for the Game Boy Advance as they had done with multiple Final Fantasy games before it. New additions have been included and certain aspects have been altered, including: *Dragons' Den, a new dungeon, has been added. here you'll be able to fight an enemy that was present in the SNES version's coding, but was never actually implemented into the game - the Kaiser Dragon. *New items for each character. *A Bestiary and a remade Soundtrack included. Once you defeat the game, you'll have the Music room. *A new Soul Shrine. *The translation is more similar to the Japanese text than before, with name changes and such (example - gil, the game's currency, was called GP in the American SNES version, while with the GBA remake it's now called gil, which it was in Japan and all other Final Fantasy video games). *New espers including Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Cactuar, and Diablos have been included. Category: SNES Games Category: Final Fantasy Games Category: Game Boy Advance Games Category: RPG Games